Pregnancy
by andyflynn
Summary: Sharon is pregnant and Andy is confused ... But both are over the moon with happiness ... Shandy ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sharon is pregnant and Andy is confused ...**_

It had been several days since Sharon was not feeling well. She was vomiting constantly and she had missed a period. She doubted some things, but was not sure. Andy suddenly approached her.

\- Hey, honey, are you okay? - he asked.  
\- Yes, I'm fine. - she said holding her belly. Andy looked at her carefully.  
\- Are you sure? From a few days you're not very well. - he said.  
\- Andy told you, I'm fine. - she said sternly. "God, why keep it?" - he asked himself. He did not understand her strange reactions. Sharon sat in the chair and holding her head. Andy did not understand what was happening to her.  
\- Sharon, is there any problem? - asked Andy looking at her carefully. She looked at him coldly.  
\- I do not know Andy ... Actually ... I do not feel very well. I have a stomach ache and vomiting constantly. - Sharon said. Andy worried.

\- According to you, what is it? You eat something spicy that can irritate your stomach? - he asked, concerned. Sharon sighed.  
\- No Andy, not the food. - she said sternly. Andy was wondered. "Then what could it be?" - he asked himself.

\- What is the problem? Lest, are you sick? - Andy asked.  
\- Andy'm not sick, please stop asking me questions. - Sharon said, and ran into the bathroom. Andy was already totally confused. "What's wrong with her? - he asked himself repeatedly. Sharon returned to Andy with a weary kind of vomiting.  
\- Sharon, you went to a doctor? - asked Andy and helped her sit up. She sighed and put her hand to her mouth. A few minutes later she was breathing heavily.  
\- I have not gone to the doctor Andy and do not think to go for now.. - she replied. Andy nodded uncertainly. He did not understand anything.  
\- Then what happens to you? Explain to me. - he asked her. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.  
\- I do not know exactly. Vomiting for a few days and ... missed period. - she said. Andy stared at her.  
\- Menopause? You tell me that it is menopause? - Andy said.  
\- No, Andy ... - she said. "God he does not want to hear me." - Sharon said herself.

\- But honey, there is nothing terrible in this. It is quite normal. - Andy said.  
\- Andy ... - Sharon said sternly.  
\- Menopause is not the end of the world. - Andy added. Sharon's face reddened with anger.

\- Stop Andy. This is not the menopause. That I'm in my fifty years does not mean that it's menopause. I've never missed a period, everything went normal. Now it's very different. Throwing up constantly ... These signs do not mean just menopause. - Sharon said angrily.  
\- If you do not in menopause ... what then? - he asked, confused.

\- Maybe I expect ... - she said, and stopped.  
\- You expect? What do you expect? - he asked. She spoke as crossword.  
\- Oh, God, Andy ... Maybe I'm pregnant ... ... - she said quietly. Andy was petrified.  
\- Pregnant? Is this a joke? - Andy asked, and laughed. Sharon looked at him with anger.  
\- Why be a joke? - she asked.  
\- Honey, your age ... - he said.  
\- You mean that I'm old? - she asked sternly.

\- Of course not, but being pregnant ... - I think this is not really possible. - Andy said. Sharon sighed.  
\- Well, forget that we talked about it. It's getting late, I should go home. Sorry about that conversation. - said Sharon disappointed by the behavior of Andy.

\- Wait a minute ... Sharon, sorry for my stupid behavior. We will go home together, wait for me here. - Andy said and took his jacket. He and Sharon got into the car on the way to home. Andy occasionally looked at Sharon and could see the oppression. He gently took her hand.  
\- I'm sorry that I behaved so childish. - Andy said.  
\- No Andy, you have no guilt. I'm sorry that I yelled. I do not know what's happening to me. - Sharon said.  
\- You are very beautiful Sharon, even when you're angry. - Andy said and kissed her gently. Sharon smiled.  
\- Can you stop at the pharmacy? - she asked.  
\- Sure, but what you take from the pharmacy? - said Andy distracted. "Oh, God ... He will never understand me ..." - Sharon told herself.  
\- I need to know what I have in my stomach. - Sharon said, and went to the pharmacy. She bought three pregnancy test. When they got home, she immediately went into the bathroom to make them. She hade to wait 3 minutes. 3 minutes - these were the longest minutes of her life. She was afraid of the outcome. She sighed and looked at the tests. All three were positive.  
\- "Oh, no ... That means I'm pregnant ... really pregnant by a man who is not my husband." - talking to herself she said. Now she was pregnant, she lived with her subordinate without marriage, she was not married but expecting a child ... She threw the tests in the trash and went to Andy. He waited a long time.  
\- Honey, what's happening? - he asked. She looked at him sternly.  
\- Andy, we need to talk urgently. - she said.  
\- For what? - he asked. For menopause?  
\- Oh, forget that menopause. I am not in menopause. Tests confirmed it. And I do not think that I am powerless to give birth child. - Sharon said angrily. Andy was in shock.  
\- Child? - he said.  
\- Yes, Andy. I'm pregnant. - she said.  
\- But ... are you sure? Do you have proof? - he asked.  
\- If you want evidence: here... these are three positive pregnancy test. - Sharon said. Andy looked closely to the tests.  
\- Tests sometimes wrong. - he said.  
\- No! All I feel now I have experienced it when I was pregnant with Emily and Ricky. - Sharon said sternly.

\- But how? - Andy asked in surprise.  
\- Please? You ask me how I got pregnant? - she said fiercely.  
\- No, of course not ... I just ... - Andy said, smiling. He went to Sharon and pulled her toward him.  
\- I am very happy ... I did not expect this. - he said.  
\- Great news, right? - Sharon said and laughed.

\- Yes, very ... Oh, mom Sharon ... - he said softly in her ear. She smiled.  
\- Yes, Dad Andy ... Soon we will have a small Flynn ... - Sharon said. Andy hugged her hard, and then they kissed passionately ...


	2. Hormones

_**Sorry it was so short ... The next chapter will be longer. Thanks for the reviewes! Enjoy it!**_

Sharon and Andy decided not to tell anyone about the pregnancy, at least for now. They did not want ridicule by their colleagues. But everyone in the LAPD could see the changes of their captain. At times she was very sensitive, sometimes laughing and sometimes crying for no reason ... Sharon's hormones raged, but Andy was not so happy with the situation. He did not want to hear questions about the condition of Sharon. They did not know how long they can hide. They hid even from their own children. Sharon was vomiting constantly and her blood pressure was low. Sharon struggled at crime scenes. She did not feel well. While were at another crime scene, Sharon put her hand over her mouth. She did not like odors.  
\- Captain, are you ok? You've never felt worse than those odors and the smell here is not so much. - said Sykes. Sharon could not explain that she was pregnant and everything, any odor makes it worse. Andy had come in time. He led Sharon to fresh air. She was coughing heavily.  
\- Oh, God ... Thank you that arrived on time. I thought that I would vomit from the smell. - Sharon said.  
\- Sharon, I told you not to come here ... Sit down, your blood is low, will get you a glass of water. - Andy said. After a while he gave water to Sharon.

\- Are you okay? - he asked, worried.  
\- Yes, do not worry. - Sharon said.  
\- Sharon, I feel that you hiding something. - Andy said questioningly. Sharon thought.  
\- Actually ... yes ... From yesterday onwards I receive strange phone calls from relatives of suspects. They tell me nonsense ... If you do not withdraw at the accusation against the suspect they could do anything. That's it. - Sharon said calmly. Andy was in shock. How Sharon could be so calm?

\- But Sharon ... Why do not you tell me earlier? You're pregnant ... Could you think how dangerous it can be for you? - Andy said sternly.  
\- Calm down Andy, nothing bad will happen, I assure you. - Sharon said.  
\- No, Sharon. Personally, I'll deal with everything. Be calm. - Andy added. Sharon smiled softly.

\- Good. Let's go home. This in my stomach, do not leave me alone. - Sharon said, putting her hand on her belly. Andy smiled.  
\- As you wish. But promise me: If you get more such calls will immediately notify me. - Andy said. She nodded.  
\- OK, I promise. - Sharon said, and they went home. Andy was preparing dinner. Sharon was under the covers. Andy saw her beautiful hair off the bedclothes and sat beside her. He opened the blanket and kissed her forehead gently.  
\- What are you doing, honey? Can you breathe into these blankets? - he asked.  
\- I'm just very cold Andy, this is why. - Sharon said.

\- Are you sick? Or a cold? - he asked worried.  
\- No, Andy, please. Leave me alone for a moment. All day I vomited, I'm not fine. - Sharon said sternly. Andy felt guilty about her condition. However, he was guilty that she got pregnant.

\- Sorry Sharon. - he said.  
\- Why? - she asked.  
\- Because of me you are in this difficult condition. I am guilty that you are pregnant. - he said. She took his hand.  
\- Not Andy. This is not a mistake and you're not guilty. To have a child with you ... It's wonderful. I love you and that child is a gift, accept it. - she soothed him. Andy smiled. Rusty came home.  
\- Hello, Mom, Andy. - he said entering.  
\- Hello dear. - Sharon said with a smile.  
\- Mom, are you sick? Why lie? - Rusty asked.  
\- No, I'm just tired, that's it. Do not worry. - she replied.  
\- Hey, Rusty, you want to help me prepare dinner together? - Andy asked. Rusty nodded. He, too, like Andy, loved to cook. Sharon looked at them with admiration. She put her hand on her belly. She already could not wait to give birth to their baby with Andy. The hard part was that it should communicate this news to all.


End file.
